Some Tough Love
by BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE
Summary: brucas story. duh. what i think should've happened after the season 3 finale. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_So I know I haven't updated my other stories __Change__ and __Seeing Behind the Façade__, but I'm having major writer's block for both of those stories! So if you want to help me you can send me a message about you what you think you should happen next in both of those stories! Anyways I was sitting here, in bed, when an idea came to my head and I had to write it down. So after watching the 4__th__ season of __One Tree Hill__ I was extremely disappointed! I mean I love the show, but the last season seemed completely corny and dumb. I was seriously not excited about a new episode each Wednesday. So this is another Brucas story! Haha, seriously what else would I write! Haha. Well I hope you like it! It is my take on what should've happened after the season 3 finally._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story line of the show One Tree Hill.**

Chapter 1

_Brooke's POV_

"Oh my god!" I said as I flopped down on my twin size bed in Rachel's room. "I'm so tired! Today did not go the way I thought it would," I thought while slowly closing my eyes and drawing my knees into my chest. I just wanted to lay on my bed with my hands clasped together, over my lower leg, and just fall asleep, not wanting to be moved or touched. I was trying to forget that Peyton broke my heart, again, and made my insecurities about my relationship with Lucas even stronger. I was trying to block out the picture of my boyfriend and my best friend kissing in the library. I was trying to ignore the fact that I was pregnant and I was going to be the worst mother ever. "God! Why is my life like a damn daytime soap," I thought while silently cursing when I heard my cell phone go off. "Fuck," I yelled when I rolled off my bed and hit my head on the nightstand. "Oww," I whined as I rubbed my forehead while scrambling to find my cell phone. When I found it I answered with a sigh and said, "Hello."

"Hey babe, it's me. Are you ok?" Lucas said.

"I'm fine…really," I said while slipping off my Jimmy Choo, silver pumps and slowly unzipping my red, bridesmaid dress. It fell to the floor and I was left standing in only a pair of black, lacy, boy short panties from Vicki's. "So…what's up?" I replied while walking into the bathroom and turning on my shower. I started to slip out of my panties when Luke said, "Um I don't know exactly how to say this, but…um Nathan is in the hospital, along with Cooper and Rachel."

"What?!" I screamed, "How the hell…damnit," I yelled and I dropped my phone on the ground. Then I pulled the black lace back over my legs and quickened my pace. My left hand was placed on the sink as I bent down and picked up the dropped phone, "Luke, Luke are you still there!?"

"Yea…are you sure your ok?" he replied with concern in his voice.

"I'm positive." That was a lie, but I tried my best to make it seem believable. I guess it worked because Luke said, "Ok, well, all three of them are at Tree Hill Hospital, so come down whenever your ready."

"Ok," I said and hung up before Luke could hear me crying. First, it was only a couple of tears, but then it turned into a waterfall, pouring down my cheeks and falling onto my bare breasts. I cried for Haley, Nathan, Cooper, Deb, Rachel, Lucas even Peyton, but not for myself. I never cry for myself.

I placed my hands on the cold tiles of my bathroom floor and pushed myself up into a standing position. My tears started to dry after a couple minutes of complete hysterics and turned off the shower water. "It looks like my relaxing shower will have to wait until all of the drama clears over," I thought to myself, while fixing my make-up to rid any sides of the breakdown I just had. Walking into my bedroom I slipped my hands through my black, velour, juicy zip-up hoodie and slid the matching black, velour, booty shorts over my legs and tied them just below my hips. I pulled my tan Uggs over my feet because they were freezing and grabbed my black Chanel bag before leaving my house and jumping into my car to head to the hospital.

_So please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so I know I have updated pretty quickly, but I on a road trip right now with the family and I am extremely bored so…I thought I would write another chapter! I hope I get more reviews as I write more chapters so please review! I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story line of the show One Tree Hill.**

_Flashbacks_ are in _italics._

Chapter 2

_Brooke's POV_

The drive to the hospital was silent. No music playing and no street noise, but all the thoughts in my head were so loud, therefore giving me a headache. The louder the voices in my head got the faster I drove. The normal twenty-minute drive was cut in half because I was going at about ninety. The tires screeched after I made a sharp right hand turn into the Tree Hill Hospital. This place totally gave me the creeps and reminded me of the last time I was here.

_Flashback_

"_Well Ms. Davis, you are definitely pregnant," Dr. Tina Watson told me as she walked into the small, exam room I was placed in._

"_Oh my god…" I whispered, tears threatening to spill from my eyes, while my shoulders slumped forwards and my head rolled forwards. "There is no way this is happening to me," and "what the hell am I going to do," were some of the thoughts that were running through my head. _

_After getting over the initial shock of the fact that I was knocked up, I looked up to the doctor and opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted when she said, "They're other options. You don't have to keep the baby."_

"_I know, um is there any way to…I don't know, um to maybe come back later with my decision."_

"_Yes, of course! Why don't we schedule another appointment and you can tell me your decision then. Um how does next Thursday at 2pm sound?"_

"_That's fine," I replied timidly, while unconsciously rubbing my stomach. Coming to this appointment just made my whole situation even more real and that scared me. I had no idea what to do! I would be the worst mother ever, probably turning out like my parents! Oh god! Help me please!_

_My thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Watson said, "Is the father in the picture?"_

"_He doesn't know," I replied nonchalantly._

"_Well do you have someone we could contact incase something happens to you or the baby?"_

_Well it couldn't be Peyton, she decided to tell me she has more than friendly feelings for my boyfriend, Haley just got married and I couldn't bother her with my problems, Lucas doesn't know so that isn't an option, Nathan is in the same boat as Haley, Mouth would fell really guilty knowing and would make me beg to tell Lucas, no one from the cheer squad would be trust worthy with this info, wait…Rachel. Ok so were not best friends, well not really friends either, but she seems different. If she threatens to tell anyone I can just follow through with my plan of Used to be FAT Rachel. Ok, Rachel it is. "Um, Rachel Gatina, her number is 629-7328 (That is just a random number I chose)."_

"_Ok, thanks again Ms. Davis I will see you next Thursday at 2 pm," Dr. Watson said before tucking my chart under her arm and leaving me alone to register everything that just happened._

_End Flashback_

By now I'm the elevator heading up to the 8th floor, which is the ICU. Since I was in the elevator all by myself I started to walk in small circles and talking to myself. "Seriously how can this day get any wor…" I couldn't finish my sentence because in front of me I saw Lucas and Peyton hugging. "God who was I kidding, he couldn't even stay one day away from his precious Peyton could he. Seriously," I thought as I rushed out of the elevator and started walking around the hospital, not knowing where I was going.

_Lucas's POV_

"This whole ordeal is awful," I said as I pulled away from Peyton's embrace, "um Brooke should be here by now don't you think? I mean I called her what like forty minutes ago."

"I'm sure she is fine. She was probably, I don't know in the middle of doing something and had to finish it up before she got here. She'll be here soon, I'm sure," Peyton replied making my worry start to go away.

She was probably on her way, just like Peyton said. "Yea, your right I shouldn't worry, I'm sure she was doing just what you said, thanks Peyton."

"That's what I'm here for," she said with a smile on her face, while playfully punching my shoulder. We both laughed and decided to go take a walk and maybe get some coffee, while waiting for Brooke's arrival.

_Brooke's POV_

After seeing Lucas and Peyton, I walked around the hospital for a couple of minutes and found myself in front of the nursery, where the new babies are placed after they're born. It was weird a couple of days ago, when I found out that I was pregnant, I really didn't think I wanted to keep the baby. I mean I love Lucas and I would love to start a family with him, but I didn't think I was ready and with the whole 'Peyton loves my boyfriend' scenario, I just thought Lucas would leave me to be with her once he found out about her feelings for him. That would leave me alone with a baby and I could not deal with a baby by myself, no way, no how. But, the longer this baby is inside me, the more I'm starting to love it, and wanting it to be apart of my life. I know who would've though when Brooke Davis got knocked up she would've kept it. Ha.

So, after watching all of the babies for about a half an hour, I already knew what they were going to be when they were older. James was definitely going to be a soccer player with the way that little man kicked, Sally was going to be a rock star because she could definitely scream forever, Brad was going to be a comedian because he make a movement or do something funny to make the nurses laugh and Ella was going to be a ballerina because she wouldn't stop twisting and turning. That makes me wonder what parents that walked over to the window thought I would be when I grew up. I'm sure if they saw me now they would clearly be disappointed. Sigh, well I just have to put on my game face and keep trudging along.

Speaking of I should probably go to Rachel's room and tell her I'm preggers! I mean she is my contact person and if something should happen to me, well I would rather her know that I was knocked up than have her find out through a phone call. As I rounded the corner I ran into something really hard and fell on my ass. "Ow," I whine as I stand up and rub my ass my hands. I look up and see Peyton and Lucas, together…still. "Luke," I breathe out with a hint of sadness in my voice, that they didn't seem to notice.

"Pretty girl," he replies with a smile on his face as he wraps one arm around my waist and the other is at the base of my head. His face is pressed against the top of my head as he places a feathery kiss in my hair, "I've been so worried about you, I had no idea where you were and…I'm just so glad you're here." I bury my head into his chest and slowly pull him closer to me wanting to be as close as possible. I forgot how safe I felt in his arms and the thought of him and Peyton together started to leave my mind, until she speaks up, ruining our perfect moment.

"Um, I hate to ruin this (she said while pointing between us, we broke apart as soon as she started to talk), but Luke we told Haley that we wouldn't be long and I hate to leave her alone in the state that she is in," she said with an underlying tone of happiness, because she was breaking Luke and I apart, that I would only recognize because Lucas was so oblivious.

"Yea. Let's go," he says and starts to walk away, then turns around and says, "Brooke aren't you coming?" I was just standing there with my hands to my sides and looking at the ground until I spoke up, "Ugh, I gotta go somewhere first, I'll be right there," I saw Lucas give me a questioning look before I said, "I promise." With that I left as soon as I could. When I rounded the corner I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the cold tile of the deserted hallway. I drew my legs into my chest with my arms wrapped protectively around them, similar to the position I was in earlier today. One tear slipped down my cheek, then another and another, soon I was crying. "God Brooke, pull it together, you used to be so good at not showing your emotions, what happened?" I yelled at no one in particular.

"I don't know, but if you kept your emotions hidden I wouldn't have been able to see the beautiful heart you have."

"Lucas," I whispered, not looking at him and wiping my eyes, trying to erase any signs of the fact that I was crying. He sits down next to me, puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. My legs loosen and fall so there slightly bent while I'm sitting on my hip and my head resting on his chest. His arm that was around my shoulder is currently stroking my arm, gently and his other arm is supporting himself. I told myself I wouldn't break down, that I would hide how I felt so I did. I lay stiffly in his arms, even though more than anything I wanted to break down and tell him everything that was going on with me. I couldn't. I couldn't give that last piece of myself to him and I had to protect my heart. After thinking about what Peyton had told me a few days ago it made me come to a decision. I would not let myself be hurt like I was last time, so I have to end my relationship with him before it happens again. "Luke," I said while sitting up and turning to face him, "I'm sorry, but I can't so this anymore."

The look on his face showed that he was shocked and confused. "What…you can't be with me anymore?" I nod, and he says "Brooke what is going on? Seriously, earlier you tell me there is so many things going on with you, but you won't tell me, please…Pretty girl, tell me what's going on," he replied with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing," I tell him, "I just don't feel like we should be together anymore. We just aren't right for each other, I'm sorry," with that I start to walk away, but I hear him say, "

"Is this about the kiss I had with Peyton?"

"No, it's not," with that I walk away in search of Rachel's room. As soon as I find it, I open the door and see that she is still asleep. "Perfect," I thought. "I so need your help right now," I said as I took a seat next to my used to be worst enemy and took one of her hands in mine, "I'm in big trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all of the awesome review

_Thank you so much for all of the awesome review! Seriously thank you! I'm so happy that you guys like my story and I hope that it is everything that you thought the 4__th__ season should've been too! So this is the 3__rd__ chapter and I hope you enjoy! Sorry for taking so long again!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story line or anything of One Tree Hill. Also the line "you're my person" is from Grey's Anatomy, I don't own that either.**

_Flashbacks _are in _italics._

Chapter 3

BROOKE'S POV

"Hey Rach, um it's me Brooke. Look I know this is probably weird and all since we totally hated each other and everything, but I have to tell you something…um I'm preggers," I said, giving the unconscious girl a small smirk. "The reason why I'm tell you this is because you're my person. That probably sounds weird, but if anything happened to my baby, or me then the doctor or whatever would call you, making you the person in my life who holds my biggest secret. God, you probably think I'm crazy, well if you can hear me." I let go of Rachel's hand and stood up. I turned around to walk out the door, but then I felt a small hand around my wrist. Turning around, I saw Rachel, with her eyes still closed, but her hand firmly grabbing my arm.

"Your such a slut, ha, I can't wait until you get fat," she said with a very raspy voice, which I assume is from a breathing tube that was down her throat because she couldn't breathe on her own. This time the comment didn't bother me, probably because it didn't seem like an insult. It seemed like she was joking, almost as if we have been friends forever.

" You shouldn't be talking whore. Your legs are open 24/7," I replied, giggling shortly after.

"So, is it ok that this is a little weird? I mean not too long ago we were sworn enemies, now its like were almost **friends.**"

"I know what you mean, but I guess we could be friends. Anyways, um I gotta go," I was walking towards the door, when I heard Rachel say, "Does Lucas know?"

"No, he doesn't. Rachel he can't know ok? You can't tell him," my voice was urgent.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," I gave her a skeptical look, "I promise," she replied.

"Ok, well I'm going to go get some food, but I will be right back. Oh, I also have to check on Haley."

"Alright," with that I walked through the door leading to Rachel's room. I made a right turn and made my way to the cafeteria.

LUCAS'S POV

As I was still sitting in the hallway, 30 minutes after Brooke broke up with me, I was thinking, 'she has to be in trouble. We might've had a few problems, but I thought we were working through those. I honestly didn't see this coming. I'm shocked. At the wedding and earlier in the hospital, she didn't seem like herself. She seemed like she was carrying the world on her shoulders. I have to go talk to her.'

So I got up and made my way down the bland, hospital walls, passing doctors and patients, I got to the waiting room that Haley and Peyton were in, but I saw no sign of Brooke ever being there. "Haley," I said, walking up to her and placing my hand under her chin, "have you seen Brooke?" Even though my fingers were holding her head up, her eyes were still on the ground. "Oh, hales, come here," I said while pulling her in for a hug. Shortly after I felt my shirt become wet, knowing it was Haley's tears causing this, I hugged her tighter. This was the first time she had actually broken down since arriving in the hospital and even though I had to search for Brooke, my best friend needed me, and I needed to be there for her.

"Brooke," Haley whispers almost silently. My grip around her loosens and I look down at her face. There are black tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, but her gaze was focused on something behind me. I turn around and see her, my Pretty Girl. She looks scared, like she didn't want me to see that she was here. Haley pulls her arms away from my torso and picks up the front of her wedding dress and her bare feet are running on the cold white tile towards Brooke. When she gets closer she lets go of her dress and jumps into Brooke's arms. Her porcelain arms wrapping around Haley's thin waist, but her eyes are glued on mine. Her beautiful hazel eyes are filled with so many emotions, fear, anxiousness and worry. All I want to do is wrap my arms around her and make all her problems go away, but I'm just going to have to wait. I'll prove to her that I'm the guy for her and that she doesn't have to be scared of me. After holding each other's gaze for a couple seconds Brooke slowly starts to detach herself from Haley and leads Haley over to a couch, where they start talking. Once her hazel eyes left mine I decided to give the girls some time to talk, so I left to get some coffee.

BROOKE'S POV

I was really hoping that I could make it to the waiting room and avoid Lucas altogether, but what was I thinking, I mean Lucas is Haley's best friend, of course he is going to be there with her. I have slowly broken out of my trance when I hear Haley's timid voice calling my name, "Brooke…. Brooke." I shake my head, hoping that will rid my mind of those piercing blue eyes I can't seem to forget, but nonetheless it doesn't help. Dropping my arms to my sides and look at Haley's questioning face.

"Huh?"

"Brooke what's wrong?" God she always was the caring one. She shouldn't be consoling me when she could be loosing her husband right now. Be strong Brooke.

"It's nothing Tutor Girl. Come on let's go sit down," I grab her hand and pull her over to the couch with the worn down cushions. We take a seat and right when we sit down I slowly start to see the emotional barrier that Haley had been putting up, crumbling to nothing but ruble. Tears, once again start to fall from her big doe eyes and I almost start crying also. "Come here Haley. Everything is gonna be okay. You know how strong Nathan is. He's not going to leave you; we all know he's a fighter. He has too much to live for." I give her a reassuring smile and her cold, clammy hand a squeeze, while I try to sniff back the tears that are welling up in my eyes.

I heard the shuffling of feet and then what we have been waiting for, for hours, "Family of Nathan Scott?" Before Nathan even comes out of the doctor's mouth, Haley is up off the couch and running towards him.

"I'm his wife, please tell me he's alright." She said pleading with the doctor.

"He is stable currently, but he was in pretty bad shape. He had a broken hand, a concussion and was suffering from severe hypothermia. We had to jump start his heart once, but he's doing very well. He's in room 257, but only one person can see him at a time." Haley looks back at me, asking 'is it ok if I go?' with her eyes, of course I give her a smile and nod my head. When she sees this action she quickly takes off down the hallway, trying to find Nathan's room. You know, I'm so happy that Nathan is alright and that in the end so is Naley, but I can't get this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that not everything is going to be alright.

I stand in the spot I had been comforting a frazzled Haley, my eyes glued on her retreating form, until I could no longer see her. Once she is out of my sight I turn around and see Lucas standing against the colorless wall. He looks tired and stressed out, but when I look into his eyes all I see is love, unconditional love. 'God, I can't deal with this right now.' I find myself once again running from him. Running down the hall that seems to have become increasingly small, my lungs tighten and I find myself gasping for air. I push past people, trying to block out his calming voice and manage to make it to the elevator. I push the down button repeatedly; "Come on, come on," I'm beyond frantic by now. He's coming closer and closer to me and I'm really scared he is going to finally catch up to me, but as I hear the ding, signaling the elevator has made it to my floor, I hurrying into the opening doors, rushing into the back corner of the elevator. As he finally makes it to the elevator the doors are already closing and I let out a sigh of relief.

Sinking to the floor, I feel my head is still spinning and all of a sudden I get a really bad cramp, in my stomach. My face contorts in pain, my eyebrows pushing together and my hand pressing into my stomach, to somehow ease the pain I am feeling. It doesn't work, in fact it only becomes worse and I feel my tears start to moisten my cheeks for the umpteenth time tonight. I press my face onto the cool, metal wall, "oh my god, my baby," at this point I am crying on controllably.

After a few minutes the pain subsides, but I still feel uneasy about everything. I manage to stand up on my wobbly limbs and make it to the main level of the hospital. I stumble out the electronic doors and into the parking lot. I'm trying to remember where I parked, walking aimlessly around the very full lot, when I spot it. I run as fast as my shaky leg will carry me, while trying to pull my keys out from my overly sized bag. I make it to the side of my car, sticking the key into the car door, about to unlock it, when another painful cramps hits my stomach. "Ahhh," This one is even worse than before and I start to feel a liquid trickle down the inside of my leg. I open one eye and see that it is blood. I fall to the ground, never really able to handle the sight of blood, while my purse goes crashing to the parking lot pavement. Most of the contents spilled out onto the hot black asphalt and under my car. I'm starting to feel woozy, but realize I have to do something to save my baby. I hear footsteps walking distantly and manage to pull myself slowly to the end of my car.

"Help," I yell weakly, because I become more dizzy with the small amount of moving I have done, "Help me, please." I hear the running moving faster and coming closer, while the side of my face rests on the dirty road. My arms curl around my stomach, trying to protect my baby in any way I can. The person stops in front of me and leans over, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Brooke? Oh my god! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Lucas's voice is quivering with fear I assume.

"Our baby," I manage to whisper, "I'm loosing our baby…Help me," Once I say this out loud tears are again streaming down my face, because I come to the realization that this is actually happening. I could loose my baby, our baby.

_Author's note: So I realize that was like a lot of drama in that chapter. It's probably unrealistic for that much drama to happen within the span of a couple hours, but whatever, I was just going with what my fingers were typing. Also, I hope I didn't lose a lot of you readers cause I haven't updated in like a year…haha. Please review! Thanks._


End file.
